Trial by Hashira
This article is about the event. For the chapter titled "'Trial by Hashira'", see 'Chapter 45. '' is an event where the Hashiras put Tanjiro Kamado on trial for going against the Demon Slayer Corps rules by traveling with a Demon. Prologue Tanjiro is captured by Shinobu Kocho, Kanao Tsuruyi, and the Kakushi. He and Nezuko are brought to Demon Slayer Headquarters while he's still unconscious. Tengen Uzui, the Sound Hashira, says that Tanjiro has been shamefully traveling with a demon. Kyojuro Rengoku, the Flame Hashira, says its time for a trial because of Tanjiro's shameful acts. One of the Kakushi awakens Tanjiro and announces he's in the presence of the Hashira. Tanjiro and he wakes up confused and doesn't know where he is or who the Hashira are. Shinobu tells him that they're going to put him on trial. Kyojuro says there isn't a need for a trial because conspiring with demons is a clear violation of the rules. He says to cut off his head along with the demon's and Tengen adds they should do it flamboyantly. Mitsuri Kanorji, the Love Hashira, and Gyomei Himejima, the Stone Hashira pity the young man while Muichiro Tokito, the Mist Hashira, daydreams. Tanjiro ignores them and looks around for Nezuko, Zenitsu and Inosuke. Obanai Iguro, the Snake Hashira, appears and questions how they plan to punish Giyu for also breaking the rules. Shinobu replies they can deal with that later since Giyu came without resisting. She's focused on questioning Tanjiro and she gives him water so he can speak his case. Trial Tanjiro collects himself and tries to explain that despite being a demon, Nezuko will never hurt a human. Obanai doesn't believe Tanjiro and Gyomei calls for an end to the young man's misery. Tanjiro pleads his case and Uzui says they're going in circles. Mitsuri says they should wait for the Master of the Mansion before making a decision. Tanjiro pleads that Nezuko can be a demon slayer that fights beside him. However, he's interrupted by Sanemi, who's taken Nezuko's box. He says Tanjiro's claim is impossible and stabs Nezuko's box with his sword. Enraged, Tanjiro charges at the Wind Hashira and Giyu tells them to stop before the Master arrives. Sanemi swings his blade and Tanjiro avoids it before striking him with a rock-hard headbutt. Obanai is impressed by Tanjiro and the young swordsman tells Sanemi he should learn the difference between good and evil or else he doesn't deserve to be a Hashira. Before Sanemi retaliates in anger, the Master arrives. The Master gives thanks for the fact that the Hashira has met yet again without any changes in personnel. Everyone bows before the master and Sanemi forces Tanjiro's head into the ground before formally addressing Lord Ubuyashiki. Then the Wind Hashira asks about the Master's status as far as Tanjiro's case. The Master announces he's sanctioned Tanjiro and Nezuko's case but most of the Hashira are still opposed. Only Mitsuri, Shinobu and Muichiro are fine with the decision while everyone else appears to be against it. The Master asks his daughter to read a letter written by the former Water Hashira, Sakonji Urokodaki. Urokodaki's letter explains that Nezuko will not eat humans and if she ever does, Tanjiro, Giyu, and Sakonji will all atone through committed seppuku. Even so, Sanemi still refuses and Kyojuro agrees. However, the Master asks for a more convincing argument since Nezuko has three swordsmen risking their lives for her. He also reveals that Tanjiro has encountered Kibutsuji directly. The Hashira start frantically questioning him until the Master quiets them down. The Master believes that Nezuko is a case Kibutsuji could not understand. Even so, Sanemi remains resilient and even cuts himself to draw blood and tells the Master he'll prove all demons are evil creatures. He leaks his own blood onto Nezuko's box, as a way to tempt her demonic biology. Obanai tells Sanemi that it's useless because they're out in the sunlight while Tanjiro pleads for him t stop. Sanemi throws her box into the shadows and stabs Nezuko again. Tanjiro demands he stop and Obanai elbows him the back, immobilizing him further. After being stabbed several more times, Nezuko emerges from her box, infuriated by her assaulter. Everyone watches anxiously to see what the demon girl will do next. Injured and starving, Nezuko stares at Sanemi's bleeding arm. Sanemi baits her while Shinbou tells Obanai to ease up on Tanjiro. She also warns Tanjiro that using the Breathing Technique while his lungs are being squeezed will result in his veins bursting. Tengen hopes it will happen flamboyantly while Gyomei continues pitying the young swordsman. Despite Shinbou's warning, Tanjiro draws out all his strength and breaks the rope restraining him. Giyu grabs Sanemi's arm, allowing Tanjiro to get close enough to call out to his sister. Nezuko recalls memories of her human family and Urokodaki's suggestion to never harm humans. Thanks to her human emotions and resilient will power, Nezuko turns her head and refuses, surprising Sanemi. The Master's daughter explains what happened and he agrees that it has now been proven that Nezuko will not attack humans. Aftermath The Master tells Tanjiro that some will be unable to accept Nezuko even after this. He asks the siblings to prove their worth by fighting as demon slayers together. Tanjiro bows in respect and notices he's being soothed by the Master's voice. He instructs Tanjiro to defeat a Twelve Kizuki and the young demon slayer claims he will defeat Muzan Kibutsuji himself. The Master says Tanjiro is unequipped to do so and to start by defeating one of the Twelve Kizuki. He explains the Hashira have trained themselves to defy death, and they've each defeated a Kizuki. Tanjiro accepts and the Master also tells Obanai and Sanemi not to torture the younger swordsman. With their business concluded, the Master dismisses Tanjiro and prepares to begin the Hashira Meeting. Shinbou asks for them to stay at Butterfly Mansion and orders the Kakushi to take them away. They do so right away, but Tanjiro returns to ask permission to head-butt Sanemi as revenge for Nezuko's injuries. Muichiro silences Tanjiro by pelting him with rocks, unhappy with the boy interrupting the master. The Kakushi apologize several times before taking Tanjiro away again. As he's being carried away, Tanjiro notices the Master asking to give Tamayo his regards. References Navigation